Coincidence
by Monantrian
Summary: This I thought up in class. First chapter is prologue. So please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

I do NOT own any of the Detective Conan series.

* * *

Police Officers are searching the perimeter for anything illegal happening after the mystery coaster murder. One officer stumbles onto a drug deal scene. He watches them from around a corner of the building. When someone comes up to see what's going on only to get knock out. Then the officer gets knock out.

"Well, what do we have here a couple of rats." A man with blonde hair wearing black clothes and hat says.

"We are we going to do? Shoot them, Gin?" Another man in black asks.

"No we'll use this." Gin answers as he pulls out a small black case contenting pills and a tube of water. Pulling out two of the pills and putting one in each of the knock out people's mouth. Then Gin pouring water in their mouth to make them swallow it.

"Let's go." Gin and his partner leave as the poison begins to work.

* * *

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

I do NOT own any of the Detective Conan series.

"Huh?" The officer starts to wake up. The officer looks around to seeing some one lying on the ground in oversized clothes. He stands up to walk over to see if their okay. The other person starts to wake up as he pushes himself up he lets out a groan.

"What happened?" He asks to no one.

"Who are you, kid?" The officer asks as he notices his voice is higher pitch then it should be.

"I'm not a kid, Jimmy Kudo and you are?" Jimmy asks the officer. He notices that that his voice is higher pitch then it should be.

"Wataru Takagi. Come let's get… ow." Takagi reaches up to the wound on his head stopping to realize that his clothes are huge.

"You're right." Jimmy says as he stands up. Takagi starts to fish his hand out of the sleeve. Jimmy walks up to Takagi and grabs his hand (after Takagi finished fishing it out of his sleeve) and starts to drag Takagi towards the exit of the park.

"Let's get out of here." Jimmy says as he continues to drag Takagi. Takagi tries to brake free of Jimmy's grasp. They reach the parking lot Takagi brakes free.

"What are you doing?" Takagi asks as he backs away.

"Taking you to my house to treat your wound. Plus to find out why you called me kid.' Jimmy walks up to Takagi. He grabs his hand and starts pulling to wards the exit and to his house. Takagi decide to follow Jimmy.

Meantime Rachel walks into her father's officer to find him drunk at his desk and asleep. So she decides to call and see if Jimmy Got home safely. When no answer for the fifth time she decide to go to his house.

They stayed silent all the to Jimmy's house. They get there only to find out they can't get in to gate.

"Well, how do we get in?" Takagi asks.

"No clue." Jimmy answers. Jimmy looks down the street both ways. Deciding to see if his neighbor, he runs over and rings the door bell. No one answers. Jimmy sighs then spots Rachel coming to make sure he got home safely. Takagi looks in the direction that Jimmy is now staring in. Rachel continues to walk right up to the gate like she didn't see them. Right as she reaches the gate she spots them. She kneels down to see their faces.

"Who are you two?" She asks them as they look at the ground. She looks at what she can see of their faces and guesses.

"Jimmy?" Rachel asks as Jimmy's face starts to turn red.

Please review. First chapter is a prologue to let you know. I will update as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

I do NOT own any of the Detective Conan series. (English and Japanese names will be uses.)

"Let's get you out of those clothes and into something smaller." Rachel says as she stands up. She grabs Jimmy's hand and Takagi's hand after she opened the gate. Rachel drags/pulls them towards the Jimmy's house. They follow unsure about it.

"Jimmy, keys please." Rachel lets go of their hands and hold out one of her hands to get the keys from Jimmy. Jimmy does what was asked of him. She open the door and leads them in. She grabs their hands again and leads them to Jimmy's room.

"Who room is this?" Takagi asks. Rachel looks at him realizing they never meet before.

"My room." Jimmy says as he digs through his draws in search for his children's clothes. Nearly falling in the draw and throws a set of clothes at Takagi. Takagi sits down and starts to take off his socks and his pants which weren't helping him at all. Change in to the clothes while Rachel waits outside.

"So, who is she?" Takagi asks as he buttons up the shirt.

"Oh, that Rachel, she my childhood friend." Jimmy answers as he walks to the door to let Rachel back in but he can't reach the door knob. Takagi walks over and opens the door for Jimmy who gives him glares.

"Can one of you two tell me what happen now?" Rachel asks while she looking down at them. They look up to feel even smaller then they are now. Kneeling down in front of them she sits right there to make eye contact with them. The boys look at each other then at Rachel when an explosion happened next door.

"We better go see if he is okay." Jimmy said as he begins to walk towards the door. He goes to open the door forgetting he can't reach the door knob. "Rachel, a little helps please."

"Sure Jimmy." Rachel stands and goes over and opens the door. She follows Jimmy down stairs and to the front door. Takagi runs after them wonder who there go to check on. Takagi and Jimmy have to go bare foot to see which they were unhappy about.

Please review. I will update as soon as I can. Lose thought train.


End file.
